


All Those Little Noises

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, drunken hookups, pairing - Freeform, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick talks Morty into drinking.</p><p>Morty gets trashed and can't keep his hands off Rick's lab coat.</p><p>Morty can't keep his hands off Rick in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Little Noises

“J-Jesus, Rick. This… this sure is a lot of stuff.” Morty whispered as he continued to pull liquor bottle after liquor bottle from the black duffle bag. The bottles were of various sizes, shapes, and colors. The glass felt smooth and cool in Morty’s palms as he placed them onto the dashboard of the spaceship. He looked over to see Rick giving him a smug, approving nod.

“Y-Yeah, Morty we did reaaal fucking good this time, dawg! Those Klarbothians didn’t stand a chance.” Rick replied, snatching one of the blue glass bottles in front of them. Using his teeth, he tore at the cork and spat it out over his right shoulder. He brought the bottle to his lips, his senses rousing slightly at the alcohol intake that flooded through him.

“This… this right here, Morty? Is some good shit. H-Here.” Rick shoved the bottle towards Morty, pressing it into his chest. Morty was a bit taken aback by the offer, and some of the booze spilled on his yellow cotton shirt. He quickly grasped the bottle, his mind racing.

“Gee, Rick… I-I-I don’t know if-if I should. I’m only 15, you know?” Morty said nervously, looking over at Rick. His stomach clenched when he saw the old man roll his eyes, one hand draped casually over the steering wheel.

“Jesus Christ, Morty. I-I was younger then that when I started. It’s no fucking big deal, but if you want to be a pussy about it-“ Rick extended his palm towards Morty, still looking straight ahead.

“-then give it back. Don’t, no need to waste it on a kid.”

The sarcastic bite in Rick’s voice stirred something in Morty’s gut. It made him feel angry, hot, and prickly. Morty ignored Rick’s hand and returned it with a glare.

“I-I-I’m not a pussy, Rick! Wh-Why do you always have to pick on m-me?!” Morty shouted, his voice piercing and unpleasant in the small confines of the space craft. Rick let his arm drop heavily at his side, releasing an exasperated groan.

“Listen, Morty-“

But Rick’s eyes went wide in shock as he looked over to see Morty, bringing the bottle up to his lips completely upturned. He stared at the kid’s throat and laughed, watching him sputter after the third giant gulp. He came up coughing, and Rick reached over to snatch the bottle back, giving Morty a nod of approval.

“N-Not bad there, Mort. But-But don’t fucking hog it all.” Rick laughed, putting the bottle to his lips, matching Morty’s two gulps with his five.

 

 

 

 

It sort of became a game after that. How many chugs can you take without stopping? Rick was of course humoring the boy knowing full well his own limits were very out of Morty’s reach. After several decades of daily alcohol intake, Rick knew it wasn’t much of a contest.

But still, somehow, he managed to end up here- completely trashed in the driver’s seat of the spacecraft, watching his grandson down the last half of his third bottle. Morty let out an obscene burp as he tossed the bottle in the back of the ship with a loud clang.

Rick laughed as he slung a hand on Morty’s shoulder and said, “That’sssss mah boy!”

The pat Rick gave him must have been a little too hard, because all of a sudden Morty is bent between his legs, hurling his guts out. Rick can only continue to laugh at the absurd situation in front of him, absent mindedly patting him on the back.

“Y-You ok, M-Mort?”

After a few seconds, Rick looked down as he felt Morty’s body began to tremble. He was surprised when the teen sat back slowly while wiping his mouth, wrecked with laughter. Morty laughing so hard was funny to Rick. Hilarious, in fact.

“Wh-What in the fuck isss, …s-so fucking, FUNNY?” Rick tried to say through his drunken speech, still thoroughly entertained by the inebriated teen.

Morty’s head bobbled from side to side a couple times before turning and facing Rick. Looking him in the eyes was difficult to pin down at first, but Morty felt frozen under Rick’s blue eyes once he finally found them. They were nice to look at. Beautiful, even.

“It, it just feels… s-so fucking _good_!” Morty cried, waving his arms up over his head. He began pumping his arms about randomly just to feel his muscles stretch. His body felt good, and he wanted to feel more.

“Shit kid, you.. you-you need some t-tuuunes!” Rick cried, and reached up to turn on the radio.

Morty can’t exactly pinpoint what the song is, but the familiar thrum of the beat vibrates through his feet, making him tingle all over. He’s aware of every one of his muscles as his body starts to move to the music. He’s still laughing when he looks over at Rick, who is also moving his head and shoulders to the rhythm, looking straight ahead with a content expression on his face.

 

Morty catches himself staring at Rick because he realizes, he’s never really looked at him this closely, for this long before. Always afraid that Rick may bore a hole right through him if he kept his gaze too long, Morty was careful never to linger. But the booze was making him braver, and before he could think about what he was doing, he reached out a hand to touch Rick’s lab coat.

Incredibly stark white ( _somehow, Rick what’s your secret?),_ Morty is captivated by how soft the texture of the coat is. Sure he had maybe felt the material in passing, but somehow, right now, it seemed different. He was able to stop and focus on the texture, and soon brought up his other hand to rub Rick’s arm.

It took Rick a few seconds to even feel the contact, his own drunken state a distraction. He looks down curiously at Morty as the teen rubs his forearm and shoulder, over and over slowly. Rick cocks an eyebrow.

“Wh-What are you doing there, M-Morty?” Rick slurred, his body feeling electric hot where the contact was taking place. Morty looks up at him with cloudy eyes and a grin on his face.

“I-I-I dunno, R-Rick. Jus…Just, feels nice, y-you know?” Morty shrugs, never stopping his hands. The fabric was too soft and felt too good on his skin to quit.

Rick chuckled and brought the opposite hand across to ruffle Morty’s hair. The silky strands tickled the crooks of Rick’s fingers, but he quickly diverted his hand back to the steering wheel after saying, “W-Weird little…piece of shit.”

 

 

About twenty minutes later, Rick was finally able to put the ship into autopilot, finishing off another bottle in the meantime. All the while, Morty continued to play with Rick’s coat, moving down to the ends to fiddle at the cloth. Rick laid his head back with a large belch, sighing contently. He closed his eyes as he felt Morty move up his arm again. The teen squeezed his arm slightly as he was touching the coat, and Rick unknowingly let a small hum bubble up in his throat.

The noise got Morty’s attention. He had initially thought the sound was one of disapproval. However looking up, he was entranced by the sight of Rick, completely at ease and relaxed. Had Morty been the one to make Rick feel this good? It was making Morty feel good too. Happy, even. It made Morty want to touch him more, see what other sounds Rick could make.

Rick was aware of some sort of pressure shift in the spacecraft. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Morty straddling his lap, both hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. The music continued to bump gently throughout the ship, filling in the blank space of sound. Morty wore a stupid grin as he continued to laugh, feeling up and down Rick’s jacket. The entire thing was just terribly, terribly funny.

The ship passed a small asteroid, creating turbulence in the cab. Morty bounced slightly, putting pressure in all right the spots for Rick. Rick exhaled hard, a small gasp. Morty’s head snapped up at yet another new noise he’s never heard from Rick. The mood in the ship becomes more intense as Rick stares into Morty’s eyes, his arms awkwardly to the side. Morty’s hands continue gripping the jacket when he feels a growing pressure beneath him.

“M…Morty. W-Watch wh-what… what the fuck y-you’re doing.” Rick growled, his face turning red. Morty could tell he was trying to sound intimidating, but seeing Rick pinned underneath him flustered and drunk made Morty feel… powerful.

Deciding to take the risk, Morty responded to Rick’s statement by rolling his hips forward, eliciting another moan from him. Leaning forward, Rick grabbed at Morty’s hips at both sides, his long fingers firmly planted in his bones. He shoved Morty down hard onto his lap, hissing into his face.

“D-Don’t… do-don’t you fucking… fucking _d-do_ that, M-Morty. You… y-you don’t… you don’t w-want to fucking _test_ me.”

Morty winced at the contact under his thigh. He could feel that Rick was painfully hard underneath him. It felt like grinding into a rock below him as he felt it pulse, angry and hot.

The booze was still making Morty tingle all over, and even Rick’s threat sent sparks throughout his body. The low purr of his voice had intended to be threatening, but like the deer and the lion, curiosity was winning over fear. And soon Morty realized, that touching with his hands just wasn’t enough.

He doesn’t really register that it’s Rick he’s kissing. All Morty knows is that it feels _fucking good._ The pure, organic feeling of flesh on flesh is something Morty has only experienced a few times in his life. It feels instinctual to move his arms further up Rick’s body to his neck, gripping his hair. Rick is frozen underneath him as Morty moves. Armed with his new sense of control and power, Morty suddenly forces his tongue into Rick’s mouth, demanding entrance.

The sudden force pushes Rick’s head back against the seat, and he moans deep in his throat through the kiss, the sound buzzing through the cabin.

“F-fuck…” Rick mutters in between Morty’s vivacious kissing, allowing the teen to take control of his mouth. He seems to pick up speed, diving into Rick deeper and hungrier with each second that goes by. Morty is kneading and biting Rick’s lips with his own over and over again. And soon, this isn’t enough either. Morty begins to rock his hips back and forth over Rick’s, rutting on top of him. His hands are still pulling at Rick’s hair, and Rick finally allows his arms to meet Morty’s waist again, helping him grind against him harder and faster. Soon, their bodies start burning, because the contact still isn’t enough.

"M...M-Morty..." Rick breathed. His voice held apprehension, but it went unnoticed by Morty.

Reaching down, Morty is the one to make the move again. He breaks the kiss to tug at Rick’s belt until he’s reached his fly, popping open the top bottom. He can feel Rick’s breathing, shaky and shallow below him as his hand grabs at his waistband, fingers dipping low against Rick's stomach. Tugging slightly, Rick arches his back forward to let his pants fall from his thin hips, exposing the top half of his swollen cock. Leaning forward, Morty breathes in Rick’s ear as he reaches a hand down to grip Rick with a firm squeeze, his mouth trailing sloppily up the man’s neck. A short, higher pitched whine came from Rick’s mouth at the contact.

 _Another new noise_ , Morty thought.

As he continued to experiment, Morty began moving Rick’s cock up and down slowly, all the while staying close by Rick’s ear, sucking in every little moan and gasp he would give up. Rick moved his hands from Morty’s waist to his ass, gripping firmly and massaging. The heat growing in Morty’s own groin was become increasingly uncomfortable. With his hand free of Rick’s dick, he sat up slightly do undo his own fly with one hand. He stared at Rick as he did so, taking in the sight of him completely wrecked, panting, and flushed in front of him. Morty gripped his own cock as he leaned in, rubbing his tip along Rick’s shaft. Rick cries out, bucking his hips forward as Morty grinds into him. Reaching down, Rick grabs both of their dicks at the same time, essentially fucking Rick’s hand together.

There’s nothing gracefully about it, but somehow they fall into a stimulating rhythm. Using their precum to slide flesh over flesh, it’s all either of them can do to keep their bodies moving, desperate for the contact. The need for friction is overwhelming. From on top, Morty gets the visual sensation of Rick being fucked under him, and he is the one to be pushed over the edge first.

“R-Rick, I-I…. I’m gonna …c-cum…” Morty stuttered, the pressure building low in his belly.

His vision went white hot as he released over Rick’s stomach. The muscles contracted over and over again, stealing his breath. He was riding the wave down when he heard Rick orgasm underneath him. The sound of the quick inhale, gasp, tension, breathe, and release of Rick made Morty’s head swim. His body began to tremble as he leaned down to rest his head on Rick’s heaving shoulder. 

 

After a minute or so, Rick reaches behind the seat to grab an old towel, wiping both of them clean. They lay together for some time, Morty straddling Rick’s lap with his head in the scientist’s chest. Their breathing slowed together as Rick absent mindedly ran his fingers through Morty’s hair slowly and softly. Morty’s eyes grew heavy.

“…Rick?” Morty muttered into his shirt.

“Hmmm?”

“…I like getting drunk.” Morty slurred. He felt Rick chuckle above him.

“Haha, m-me too, Mort… me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my drunken smut!
> 
> Say hello on tumblr <3


End file.
